


You are the gift

by ezkis



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Christmas/New Year's Handon Weekly Challenge, F/M, Handon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezkis/pseuds/ezkis
Summary: Hope spends her first Christmas after loosing Landon with her family  while remembering the last one with Landon.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	You are the gift

**Author's Note:**

> Landon dissapeared after 2x16 for waking up Hope so everyone thinks he is dead. The flashback are from the Christmas that we never saw in the show between 2x8 and 2x15. I wrote most of this after the Promo so it's a bit sad...

Hope wakes up and, as every day for the last months, with an intense feeling of sadness fulling her. She would stay all day hidden in her room as most days, specially knowing that it was the 24th of December. She always hated Christmas since she was a kid and after her parents died it only got worse, and now after what happened to Landon… it was just unbearable.

After some minutes of gaining strength, she gets out of the bed and starts preparing her stuff for going back to New Orleans, she wasn’t in the mood for it, specially for celebrating anything but she knew her family wouldn’t take a no. Also, the idea of leaving the school was not bad for her at this moment, since she couldn’t avoid hating the place after what she lost.

When she is close to finishing, Hope finds the last thing she wanted to bring, Landon’s jacket that he wore the day he came to the school the first time. She can’t avoid hugging it trying to feel some of Landon back while remembering everything about that night. How he was able to make her feel some happiness after all those years, to feel understood and not judged… but she should have resisted. If she hadn’t let him in, he would be still be alive. It was her fault after all. When she is close to breaking down, she hears Lizzie’s voice “Hope...”

Hope turns back and sees Lizzie with a concern face “You have to stop doing that to yourself. It has already been months since...”

“Don’t continue that” Hope snaps interrupting her so she couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Hope...I just meant that you should try to enjoy this time with your family and stop blaming yourself. It wasn’t your fault” Lizzie says softening her tone knowing how hard is still this for Hope.

“Sorry, I know I shouldn’t have reacted like that, it just..” Hope apologizes.

“I understand it Hope, and remember that you can always call me if you need to”

“Thank you” Hope adds and both hug.

“I will let you finish packing your things” Lizzie says before leaving the room. Hope hugs the jacket for a last time before saving it in her suitcase.

After preparing everything, she leaves her room. While she walks towards the exit, she can’t avoid getting mad and even a bit jealous at all the Christmas decorations and all the people looking so happy. She rushes her way until the exit trying to avoid meeting anyone in her way. Outside she finds Rebekah and Marcel waiting for her. At seen that, she can’t avoid being filled with memories of the last Christmas a year ago...

**Flashback a year ago**

Hope enters Landon’s room “Come on Landon, we are going to be late”.

“Oh, sorry. I can’t decide what to put on” He apologizes while he keeps looking at all his clothes. Hope instantly recognizes how nervous he is and can’t avoid smiling by how cute he seems like that.

“You don’t have to be nervous about meeting my family, they don’t bite. Actually, most of them could, but seriously, I am sure they will like you” Hope tries to calm him while she walks to the closet and chooses his outfit.

“And if not?” Landon asks still not convinced.

“They will have to fight me” Hope answers smiling. “Put this on” she adds while giving him the clothes.

“In that case, I couldn’t be safer” He adds also smiling before Hope kisses him. He puts on the clothes that Hope gave him after they break the kiss and exit the room.

Outside they find Rebekah and Marcel waiting. They hug Hope and when they finish Landon steps closer and offers his hand to them “hi, I’m Landon. Nice to meet you Mr and Ms Mikaelson”

“Call me Rebekah, I want to think I don’t look so old” she answers smiling trying to not scare Landon since she knew her husband would for her.

“Marcel for me” he says immediately after, while shaking Landon’s hand firmly.

They put their luggage in the car and get inside. As they start driving towards New Orleans Marcel starts interrogating Landon “So, you are phoenix?”

“Yes, or at least part of it”

“And your father is like a mud pit that absorbs monsters that we thought didn’t exist?”

“Yeah, something like that”

“Then, wow do we know your real intentions and that you don’t want to hurt Hope?”

“Marcel! How can you even ask that!” Hope snaps clearly mad at the question.

“Hope, he is right. It can look suspicious from the outside. But sir I can assure you my onlygoal is Hope happiness.”

“We will see that, but if you hurt her it won’t end up well for you” Marcel adds trying to sound scary.

“I know” Landon answers sounding as sincere as possible.

**Present**

Hope walks near to Rebekah and tries to force a smile while they hug. “How is my favorite niece doing?”

“Okay” Hope answers trying to hide the sadness inside her but failing.

“You don’t have to lie Hope, I understand what you are going through” Rebekah says knowing that she is just pretending to be okay.

“I doubt it, you have Marcel” Hope answers trying to end the conversation.

“Before I met him, I had some other partners that I lost and I thought they were the one, that I was never to find love again, but I did”

“I won’t, he was my epic love, my one. We were made for each other. I was so foolish thinking it could had a good ending, I should have known that it would end this way” Hope says getting mad and sadder as the words flow.

“Hope… don’t blame yourself, you know it’s not your fault”

“It is, he did it for me” then Hope looks at her side avoiding eye contact when she sees Josie in the distance which makes her even angrier. “Let’s leave this horrible place” she closes conversation before entering the car slamming the door.

Rebekah and Marcel spend all the travel speaking about what they have done during the year trying to distract Hope, that just get lost in her thoughts. Finally they arrive in the Compound, where the rest of the family is waiting. They all start waving Hope, until she meets little nick. She forces a smile and hugs him.

“Where is Landon?” He asks when they break apart.

The question produces a silence in the room and paralyzes Hope.

“He couldn’t be here” Keelin answers trying to avoid more questions.

“But why? Do you not like him more?” He continues asking.

At hearing that Hope couldn’t hold it more “No, I loved him till the very end. He is..” she starts saying but can’t end the sentence as tears begin escaping her eyes. So, she runs away to her room.

“I will go after her” Freya says while Keelin talks to Nick.

When Hope gets to her room she does what she always does when she breakdowns over Landon’s dead. She takes the letter that Landon wrote to her before dying, that she always carries with her and reads it.

_Dear Hope_

_I’m sorry it came to this. I wish I could be by your side as I say my final goodbye. And if I could go out doing this one good thing that will help you live a better life it was worth it. I hope one day you can forgive me for this._

_With Love Landon_

As Hope finishes, she hears someone entering the room. “I’m sorry about it, we didn’t know how to tell him what happened to Landon” Freya apologizes as she enters.

“I understand, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have come here. I have just been one minute, and I am already ruining the Christmas for everyone else” Hope says.

“Don’t say that Hope, you are not ruining anything. We are your family, and we are here to help you go overcome this” Freya answers.

“That’s the thing... I don’t think, I will ever overcome it” Hope says raising her tone.

“Hope, it maybe looks impossible now but you will, and you will love again” Freya tries to calm her down but causes the contrary effect.

“No! He was my epic love, the only one that loved me unconditionally, since the beginning. No matter what I was, the first that didn’t make me feel like a freak of nature.” She shouts. “And I don’t even know what happened to him. How in hell I am going to overcome it!”

Freya instead of answering just hugs her. When she feels have calm down she speaks “You can always ask us help in that, remember we are with you in this.”

“I researched for months, read every book, interrogated the responsible of all that carry to this and nothing. He just let me this letter” Hope explains calmer than before.

“Can I read it?” Freya asks as she sees the letter.

Hope hesitates for a second but finally nods. She gives her the letter and can’t avoid feeling like she is losing a part of Landon while doing it.

Freya quickly reads the letter and gives back to Hope. “I’m sorry Hope, but I promise that we will find the answers no matter how long it will take”

Hope nods and adds after some second of silence “Can you let me some minutes alone before I come back to the hall”

“Of course, take the time you need” Freya says softly before leaving the room.

After some minutes where she finally is able to calm down and hide every sign of been crying, she walks back to the hall. There she finds her family preparing the table for eating. At seeing that her mind goes back to one year ago.

**Flashback a year ago**

After the travel by car being a constant interrogation towards Landon, they finally arrive at the Compound. In the doorway the rest of the family is waiting for them. First all of them wave Hope that then proceeds to introduce Landon “This is Landon, my boyfriend”. Landon at hearing that can’t avoid that a smile escapes his face as every time she says it out loud.

“You are a Phoenix?” Kol asks getting closer to him and Landon nods a bit intimidated.

“So, I can kill you and you will comeback” Kol says with a smile.

“Yeah” Landon answers not liking how this conversation is going just before Hope storms in front of him “No one is killing him”

“It was theoretically, don’t worry darling. Although if you hurt her, it will pass to the experimental part” Kol adds looking directly into Landon over Hope.

“I know” Landon answers.

“Let’s go to the table” Freya interrupts trying to change the subject.

They all go and sit there, with Hope in the head of the table and Landon by her side.

“How did you two meet?” Davina asks looking at both.

Landon and Hope look at each other for a moment just before Hope starts telling the story.

“I was taking a walk around Mystic Falls very pissed after a bad day when a certain waiter stumbled with me dropping the drinks that he was carrying all over me.”

“Which made me feel so bad that I had the need to compensate her some way so I offered a free Milkshake, my best one, Peanut Butter Blast Whipped Cream on the bottom. Although the truth is… I was mesmerized just by looking a second at her so it was an excuse to know her”

“And you accepted?” Freya asks surprised that she did in that situation.

“Yeah, I didn’t know why but I felt that I wanted to know him. Also, a little magic trick allow me to dry my shirt, so that’s how it started” Hope explains and can’t avoid smiling as she finish.

“That’s very cute and normal, which is strange for this family” Rebekah adds.

“The normality in our relationship ended there, considering all things that has happened.” Hope answers.

“Just the usual Mikaelson style” Freya adds causing all to laugh.

…..

After dinning, Rebekah organized everyone to the bonfire as every year. Hope had explained Landon what this tradition was the day before, knowing that her aunt wouldn’t let the opportunity of having him doing it slip away.

After everyone threw their wishes to the fire and spend some time chatting they finally go to their respective rooms.

“Thank you for coming here with me, I know my family can be intimidating” Hope says as she sits in the bed.

“There is nowhere else I would want to be than here, Hope. This is the best Christmas I have ever had.” Landon answer before sitting in the bed next to her. “And I wanted to give you a little gift in private”

Then Landon walks to his suitcase and gets a little box. “It’s not much, but I hope you like it.” He tells her as he gives her a little box, that it’s smiling anxious for knowing what it is. She opens the box and finds a pendant with a red stone embedded in a phoenix figure.

“I thought it would be like always having a bit of me with you” Landon adds a bit scared not knowing if she liked it.

She looks at him clearly moved and kisses Landon passionately. “Thank you Landon, but you didn’t have to. This must have cost a lot” she says after breaking the kiss.

“I had some money saved since I worked in the Mystic Grill thanks to some generous tip and I don’t think there is a best way for spending it.” Landon explains calmer after seeing her reaction.

“Also this is perfect, because it is going to improve the gift I had planned, give me a second” Hope adds before disappearing into the bathroom.

A few minutes later she comes back with another wrapped box that she gives to Landon. He opens it clearly excited and finds a ring with a green stone.

“It’s funny, because as you said I thought about giving you something to so you would always carry some hope. Also, I added some magic with it so we always can find our way back each other.” Hope explains and then presses her new necklace. At doing it, it lights up as well as Landon’s ring. “The intensity of the light points to each other. So if you press the ring you have just to follow the light to find me” she adds showing how it works.

“Hope, this is so perfect. I can’t believe how much I love you” Landon says clearly moved by the gift.

“I do too Landon” Hope answers before Landon kisses her again.

**Present**

Hope spends all the dinner just listening to her family conversations trying to avoid thinking about anything else but without talking. When they finish, the moment Hope has been fearing comes.

“As you all would expect, it’s bonfire time” Rebekah shouts getting the attention of the rest.

All of them but Hope walks towards the hall where the fire it is. Rebekah at seeing it, gets close to her trying to comfort Hope.

“I don’t think I can this year” Hope mutters near another breakdown at remembering her wish from last year while holding tight the necklace that was Landon’s gift. “It never works, this thing is useless. I never asked for any of this” Hope adds while some tears escape her eyes.

Then she realizes that Rebekah is looking at her surprised. “What happens?” Hope asks.

“Your necklace” she answers.

Hope looks at it and sees how is shining. “But this means... Landon…” she mutters and before anyone else can react she exists the Compound running.

“Where is she going?” Freya ask a confused as she sees it.

“I don’t know, I will follow her” Rebekah says and vamps speed away.

Hope keeps running throw the city following the light of the necklace when suddenly it starts snowing. After non- stopping for half an hour she bends on her knees resting as she starts to lose any hope when she hears someone shouting “Hope!”

She looks up and sees a curly haired guy running towards her in the snow, that she instantly recognizes. “Landon?” Hope shouts disbelief.

“Yes” He answers as he stops centimeters away from her

“Are you real?” She asks thinking it’s her imagination. Then she touches his arm and feels the spark she only feels with his touch at which she knows it’s really him.

“How! What happened to you? No one knew anything, I researched for months and couldn’t find any clue. I thought you were... dead..“ Hope shouts getting emotional as she says the words.

“Months?” He asks surprised.

“Yes, today is 24th of December and you disappeared in April”

At hearing that Landon, realizes that he was away much more time than he felt and how hurt she must have been. “I’m very sorry Hope, for everything you must went throw. But I thought it was the only way of keeping you safe.”

“Don’t ever leave me again like that” she shouts while hitting him in the chest.

Landon wraps her in his arms and hugs her tightly until he feels that she has calmed down.

“If I knew it was Christmas if would have brought something” he adds trying to make her smile which he accomplishes.

“I already got what I wanted for Christmas” she answers.

“And that’s it?”

“You” she says before kissing him passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the end it's rushed but I wanted a happy ending for the last story of the year.  
> Happy New Year everyone


End file.
